


Legend of The Pumpkin Furby

by MorningRoses



Category: Furby - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Furby, Halloween, October, Other, Pumpkin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningRoses/pseuds/MorningRoses
Summary: Who is the Pumpkin Furby?





	Legend of The Pumpkin Furby

The Pumpkin Furby was an urban legend told by elders every Autumn. Every year groups of five or six children would gather around a campfire and listen closely memorizing as much of the story as they could. 

This year a grandmother told the tale. She had started by speaking softly to the crowd of small children introducing the Pumpkin Furby in a whispered manner. She watched as each child fell silent then leaned in closer to hear the old lady better. The old lady smiled then began to tell the tale. 

It was Halloween night; the only time the Pumpkin Furby was out and about. The little Furby was hard to spot, the orange fur and brown tuft on its head blended in with the Autumn leaves. The only way to know for sure that it was the real Pumpkin Furby would be it’s eyes. They glowed bright yellow at night and flickered like a candle. 

When the Pumpkin Furby appears it doesn’t just stay still and do nothing. The Pumpkin Furby runs up and down sidewalks following other Furbies playing “tag” and “hide and seek” and whatever other game it discovers along the way. 

Often times the Pumpkin Furby is spotted stealing candy from bowls left on doorsteps. Some people say that the Furby hoards the candy in an old carved out tree stump. And at the end of the night it goes back to the stump and lays on top of the candy pile like a proud dragon. 

Many people have tried to catch the Pumpkin Furby. The unique creature caught many people's attention with its bright colours and strange eyes. People have tried to use little traps left around with candy as bait, but the Pumpkin Furby knew better and stayed away. 

Some people were even crazy enough to run after it but the mischievous little fur ball always slipped away. One man said that the Furby could turn into a pumpkin and hide away using magical powers, not many people believed him. 

“Keep an eye out for old tree stumps and strange Jack-o-lanterns,” the old lady told them. The children jumped up giggling and cheering being sure to take her advice while going on their search.


End file.
